


Star Wars: My Home Is You Fanmix

by KLCtheBookWorm



Series: Looking For Home [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: New Republic Era - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 16:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14116551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLCtheBookWorm/pseuds/KLCtheBookWorm
Summary: Soundtrack to the novel





	Star Wars: My Home Is You Fanmix

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Star Wars: My Home Is You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028262) by [KLCtheBookWorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLCtheBookWorm/pseuds/KLCtheBookWorm). 



  


## Soundtrack Fanmix

Chapter Fifteen has Mara dancing, so I thought it was a good time to give the readers the soundtrack fanmix. Just in case anyone wants to listen to that song while reading the chapter.

  1. "Twentieth Century Fox Fanfare With Cinemascope Extension" -- I have the file, so I used the file. Don't care Fox doesn't distribute the films anymore.
  2. "Main Title (Alternative)" by John Williams -- I never did write up a traditional opening crawl.
  3. "Various Storms & Saints" by Florence + the Machine -- Mara Jade's Theme
  4. "The Training of a Jedi Knight" by John Williams -- Mara and Luke having fun with their not-a-date meals and training sessions.
  5. "Fatal Dawn" by This Ascension -- Bendak Anor's theme
  6. "Across the Stars" by John Williams -- Discovering the nursery to Padmé and Anakin's love theme
  7. "Farewell and the Trip" by John Williams -- Luke and Mara create a Force bond
  8. "Third Eye" by Florence + the Machine -- Karrde and Mara's theme
  9. "The Return Home" by John Williams -- Anor captures Luke and Mara rescues him
  10. "The Emperor Arrives" by John Williams -- The Force storm
  11. "The Imperial Suite" by Michael Giacchino -- On board the _Eclipse_ and their arrival on Byss
  12. "Seven Devils" by Florence + the Machine -- Luke and Sidious' theme based on [that gifset](https://klcthebookworm.tumblr.com/post/165405871619/penmeetspage-roane72-ill-be-dead-before-the)
  13. "Star-Dust (Erso Facto) by Michael Giacchino -- This is the music Mara dances to
  14. "Guardians of the Whills Suite" by Michael Giacchino -- Kam Solusar's theme
  15. "The Emperor Confronts Luke" by John Williams -- Sidious gloats over the predictment he has put Mara and Luke in
  16. "Luke and Leia" by John Williams -- Leia comes to rescue them and the Skywalker twins confront the Emperor Reborn
  17. "The Return of the Jedi" by John Williams -- The Battle of Byss begins
  18. "The Ways of the Force" by John Williams -- Anakin joins the fight.
  19. "Spectrum" by Florence + the Machine -- Mara and Luke's love theme.



Download the zip file [HERE](https://www.bookwormlibrary.us/soundtracks/Fanmix_Star_Wars_My_Home_Is_You.zip)

  
  



End file.
